1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of shelving. More specifically, the invention comprises a deployable book rack designed to be attached to a shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking can require substantial countertop space for ingredients, cookware, etc. A majority of the time, a chef—amateur or professional—needs to utilize a recipe from a cookbook when preparing a dish. The chef typically opens the cookbook on the countertop. However, this option uses up much needed countertop space and oftentimes the chef will spill ingredients on the cookbook.
Prior art cookbook holders simply prop up a cookbook on a countertop so that a chef can easily view the cookbook. However, these holders still waste countertop space and the cookbook is still vulnerable to spills.
Therefore what is needed is a cookbook rack which attaches to a kitchen wall or existing shelf or cabinet and which can adjust such that the tray holding the cookbook can swing away from the shelf and can either display a cookbook or fold up onto the shelf for easy storage. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.